


Worth Three Words

by DeniseTidwell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseTidwell/pseuds/DeniseTidwell
Summary: Regina is drawn back into her family's business, a talent agency, when internal troubles mount and meets Emma, a new up and coming model contracted by the company.
Relationships: SwanQueen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills attended the New Year's party at her father's talent agency for the first time in a couple of years. She did not know a lot of the people there but did not suppose it mattered. She had attended to make Henry happy and nothing more. She had hoped her mother would be celebrating elsewhere but no such luck. While she loved her mother dearly, Regina and Cora had never really clicked.  
"I still do not see why you won't just work for our company." Cora wondered aloud for, perhaps, the hundredth time since Regina had refused to join the Mills Locksley Talent Agency like a 'normal person' would.  
Each time, Regina voiced her desire to be her own person and, besides, she wanted to do more than take photos of the Agency's clients for their portfolios. She had taken jobs here and there for Mills Locksley to please her father but stuck with her decision to avoid becoming a large part of the company.  
On this particular New Year's Eve, Regina was feeling profoundly weary of the scene by eleven pm. She wished the hour until midnight would hurry.  
Cora turned the conversation from Regina's career choice to her love life (or lack thereof) and Robin.  
"He still seems quite fond of you." Cora pointed out to Regina.  
"Mother." Regina finished her glass of champagne with a final sip, trying to keep her voice even, "Robin and I never connected. There is nothing between us."  
Cora sighed impatiently "You are just afraid of commitment, Regina. I think it is time you settled down with someone and Robin is perfect for you."  
Regina tried to tune Cora out, imagining this was how animals felt shortly before they gnawed their own legs off to escape from traps. She noticed a server come close with a tray of glasses and helped herself to one. She had lost count of how many she had taken since her arrival earlier that night.  
'Maybe I should hold off for a while.' she thought as she thanked the server.  
'Maybe not.' came on the heels of that as Cora mentioned grandchildren.  
"Cora, my dear. Lovely to see you." a young man said from behind them.  
'Thank God.' Regina thought.  
Cora beamed when she turned to acknowledge him with a peck on each cheek.  
"Daniel," she said "I am so glad you could attend." Cora's voice was exaggerated as she spoke.  
Daniel Locksley nodded his head "I wouldn't miss this." then he looked at Regina and added, reaching out "It's been a while."  
She took his hand, smiling genuinely "Too long."  
"Tell me," Cora began too casually, Regina groaned inwardly, knowing full well where Cora was headed "Is Robin here?"  
Daniel replied to her "He has an engagement elsewhere. He sends his regards."  
Cora looked at Regina from the corners of her eyes as she said "Pity."  
Regina took another drink of champagne.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma felt slightly overwhelmed as she observed the party more than participated.  
She had contracted with Mills Locksley Talent Agency a few months prior, hoping to get her big break in the modeling world and, so far, was successful but, for all of her success, she felt like something was missing. There was an emptiness inside of her that refused to be filled by her success there.  
The New Year's party was a huge affair. Most of the 'big' people from the Agency, joined by their most prolific clients, were present but oddly Emma felt alone. She had talked a while with her agent, Robert Gold, and his wife earlier but did not monopolize them. He had other people he wanted to interact with, she was certain, including Mrs. Gold at midnight.  
Emma briefly wondered what Dorothy was doing but cut those thoughts off. Their break up had occurred a month before due to never seeing one another since Emma's schedule had gotten busier. Perhaps that was the reason Emma did not feel very festive.  
She left the party searching for the restroom shortly before midnight not really caring if she made it back before the ball dropped or not.  
She entered the bathroom, shutting out the bustle of the party, to see a brunette standing at the sink, dabbing her face with a towel.  
Emma realized she was staring at the woman but admitted to herself that it was not hard to do. The raven haired woman was very easy on the eyes.  
She looked at Emma with deep, brown eyes and offered a friendly smile but Emma could tell that she had ducked into the bathroom for the same reason she had. To take a break from the party.  
Emma surprised herself by initiating conversation "Regina Mills, correct?"  
"Correct." the woman confirmed as she put the towel on the holder beside the ornate sink. She faced Emma and continued "Emma Swan. Robert brags on you quite often."  
Emma smiled as she came to a stop at the counter, still enthralled by Regina as she said "He is too kind."  
Regina looked toward the door as the noise from the party picked up.  
"Looks like we missed the main event." Regina told Emma nonchalantly. No touch of regret in her voice.  
Emma looked at her watch to see that it was, in fact, past midnight. She shared "I haven't actually watched the ball drop in years."  
"Regardless of whether it is a new year or not, tomorrow is still going to be tomorrow." Regina said as she crossed her arms, leaning against the counter.  
Emma could not argue that, nodding in acknowledgement then she ventured "I never see you around. You stick mainly with the New York office?"  
"No." Regina told her, seeming to have blocked out the entire party the way Emma had "I don't really stick around either office. I usually do my own thing."  
"I see." Emma said, enjoying her night much more now that she had earlier. Regina intrigued her, beautiful with an open smile and deep eyes, and Emma wanted to learn more about her.  
"Photography appeals more to me than business." Regina elaborated.  
"Everyone should follow their heart." Emma stated then looked to their left as someone else entered the bathroom. A middle aged woman who looked as though she had indulged in too much champagne.  
To Emma's disappointment, Regina straightened and said "I suppose I should be getting back. It was nice to meet you, Miss Swan."  
"Please. It's Emma."  
Emma felt her heart skip a beat when Regina smiled, a gorgeous expression, and spoke "It was nice to meet you, Emma. I do hope we see more of one another."  
"As do I, Miss Mills." Emma returned through a haze.  
That amazingly beautiful smile once more "Please. It's Regina."  
Emma felt a smile of her own spread across her lips as she told the woman "Until next time, Regina."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat at a table with her father in a quiet restaurant that boasted some of the best food in the city. Perhaps it was not the meal but the company she enjoyed each time. While she and her father were close, they rarely got to enjoy quiet, quality time with one another. At least not just the two of them catching up.  
Her father, bless him, had never used their dinners as an opportunity to spring a pitch about her coming back into the Agency's fold as every other member of her family did nor did he treat her as though her pursuits were beneath every expectation they had of her.  
As they sat having dinner, she noticed he seemed a little more frail than usual. More tired. She considered questioning him but decided to wait a while. She doubted he would tell her anything dire for he would not want her to worry. He was irritatingly private about matters concerning himself.  
"So, any thoughts as to where you are going next?" he asked her casually.  
"Not really." was her thoughtful reply "I was thinking of taking a break. I've done more than my share of travel in the past year. Slowing down, at least for a while, sounds kind of nice."  
"Indeed it does." he agreed "I have been thinking of a vacation. Nothing extensive. A couple of weeks to clear my head. Take a deep breath."  
She did not attempt to hide her pleasure with this idea. He rarely took any type of break but so deserved one. Many times over   
She felt a pang of guilt about being away from the company as she was.  
Henry looked thoughtful for a moment before he informed "I fear I will need to be well rested for what is ahead."  
"What is it?" she asked, worried at his grave tone.  
"Regina. I have never asked you to remain in the city but I am afraid I must ask you to do so now. Please know that I am not making a demand of you...I would never do such a thing...it is merely a request."  
She stared at him, everything around her forgotten. Although Henry seemed calm and collected by most people's standards, he did not by Regina's. She knew him better than most people knew him. She saw certain little things in the way he moved that gave away nervousness. She heard an urgency in his voice that normally was not there.  
Regina placed her glass of wine on the table as she said "I had plans to leave tomorrow evening but I can remain here."  
Of course she would remain. He rarely asked her for anything and, on the occasions he did, Regina was more than happy to oblige him.  
He closed his eyes briefly and Regina saw the relief there.   
She reached across the table and took his hand "Daddy? What is it?"  
With a small smile, he gave her hand a squeeze and met Regina's gaze as she inquired "Are you okay?"  
He reached with his free hand to cup hers as he assured her "My dear, I am fine. I am sorry I worried you. It is a matter with the agency."  
Regina felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest as she pushed ahead "Concerning?"  
Henry shrugged, looking thoughtful but slightly relieved now that he was actually speaking of it "The future of Mills Locksley."  
She studied him briefly before saying "I get the impression that it isn't exactly guaranteed positive."  
"Oh, it is not." he would have sounded to most nothing but casual but Regina heard the uncertainty. He went on "But it is a matter that is complicated and would be better discussed elsewhere. At another time. Tomorrow morning? My office?"  
She had a million questions it seemed as they sat but she agreed "Tomorrow morning in your office."  
But she did feel as though she had to ask one question of him.  
"Daddy. I have to know. Does it have anything to do with Robin?"  
In the past year, there had been scandal in the agency. Whispers and rumors concerning Robin and several of the female clients that Mills Locksley contracted. Rather serious accusations had simply silenced after several months of quiet gossip.  
Henry looked at Regina a moment before he nodded slightly.  
"Partly." he confirmed.  
Damn Robin. The man was poison to anything he touched.  
Regina picked up her glass and Henry gave her hand one more squeeze.  
"I am so sorry this unpleasantness came out over our dinner." he was genuinely apologetic.  
She took a small sip of her wine then told him honestly, with no ill feeling "It was necessary. But we'll continue our dinner and discuss the unpleasantness, as you call it, in the morning."  
He smiled. She was pleased that it was his normal, open smile as he raised his glass "Live in the moment."  
Regina raised her own glass in acknowledgement "And make the moment the best that it can be."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma arrived at the Mills Locksley Agency at exactly 8:30 am for her 9 am meeting with Mr. Gold to discuss her portfolio.  
It was a pleasant morning, at least pleasant for Emma with the sun shining and the temperature somewhere in the lower fifties. Where she was from, the weather was significantly colder in January.  
As she made her way from the entrance of the building to Mr. Gold's floor she found herself thinking about, and missing, Colorado. She did this often and sometimes it was unbearable. She missed her family. Her mother and father were probably waking to coffee and the newspaper. Yes, in spite of all of the other media outlets they still read newspapers. She missed her friends. Most of them talking to her about visiting Los Angeles and expressing envy that she was there rather than them. She missed the place. Colder than hell this time of year but beautiful with its scenic views usually capped with a pristine blanket of snow.  
She got off of the elevator on the seventh floor and walked along the way to double doors with R. Gold in bold letters on the glass then went into the lobby. She approached the receptionist's desk and pulled herself back to the present, away from home, and smiled at the man seated behind the desk as he looked up at her from his computer screen.  
"Good morning, Miss Swan." he spoke pleasantly, professionally, "I hope you are well this morning."  
"Good morning, Archie," she replied to him, half truthfully "I am great, thank you."  
"I will let Mister Gold know you're here." he assured her, pushing a few keys on his computer "Please have a seat."  
"Thank you." she said as she turned to walk to a row of stylish, comfortable chairs lining a wall on which hung portraits of some of Mr. Gold's clients. Each one of the models in the photos were strikingly attractive. Posed perfectly in the framed images. She did not know all of them personally but had met a few of them for better or for worse. She was not friends with any of them, however. In some of the cases, she did not desire to be.  
She parked her rear end into one of the chairs and looked through the window of Mr. Gold's office into the spacious seventh floor main lobby. Even at the early hour it was bustling like the busy city around the building. People were going here and there, full of purpose with determined expressions on their faces. She caught a look at a familiar brunette who happened by, walking toward the north hall. Emma was vaguely aware of the smile on her lips as she watched Regina Mills walk out of sight but she was keenly aware that everything seemed much more drab when she was not in the picture any longer.  
Since their meeting on New Year's Eve, she found herself thinking of the beauty quite often. The depth of the dazzling, brown eyes, the bright, genuine smile. The silky, sexy voice. Easily the greatest thing Emma had encountered in the City of Angels...  
"Miss Swan?"  
Emma was suddenly pulled from her thoughts of Regina by a familiar voice. She looked up at the man standing before her, appearing as patient as Job, and Emma rose to her feet.  
"Mister Gold. Sorry. I just got a little distracted." Emma apologized.  
He held out his hand and, as she took it, placed his other on top as he told her "Quite alright, dearie. I hope you are having a pleasant morning. Judging from the smile on your face, you seem to be."  
She felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks as she spoke "I am, thank you."  
"Excellent. Please." he gestured toward his office with an upturned palm.  
Still thinking of Regina, Emma walked with him into his office.

* * *

Regina was slightly nervous as she walked into her father's office. Although she loved the man, she hated the business. He smiled at her and walked from where he stood at the window to where she waited for him to greet her.  
"My dear. I am sorry to ask you here. But, as we discussed briefly yesterday, this is rather important." he told her, his hands on her shoulders after giving her a peck on the forehead.  
She assured him it was okay and, although she wanted to get to the point, waited on him to volunteer information rather than demand it herself. No matter how anxious she was to get this over with she would never treat him rudely.  
He wasted no time getting started for he knew Regina and knew she disliked beating around the bush about most things "There is a lawsuit coming up against the Agency."  
She felt a moment's shock as he spoke these words to her then anger as she not quite asked "Something Robin has done?"  
He nodded turning slightly to walk back to his desk then he said "Please come and sit, Regina."  
She moved to the chair across from his, waiting for him to get seated and speak once more, "A sexual harassment suit. Naming Robin as the perpetrator."  
Again, although she was horrified, she was not altogether shocked. Robin was handsome, rich, and powerful and probably would not have a problem getting a woman to fall for him, regretfully Regina had, but he was also the type of man who did not accept no for an answer and would definitely pursue something, or someone, that he was denied until he got it. Only then would he move on. With him, it was not having something that mattered. It was taking it and making it his. Once it was his, he lost interest rather quickly.  
Now, Regina could not contain herself and said "Why do I get the feeling the sexual harassment is just the tip of the iceberg?"  
He regarded her sadly and she felt even angrier when she saw just how difficult this was for him and how bad the situation was that Robin had put him, all of them, into. He took a breath and replied "There is even talk of sexual assault."  
Regina stared numbly at him as he went on to explain to her that a client of Mills Locksley named Aurora said that Robin had been harassing her, threatening her and trying to coerce sexual favors from her. She had left the agency recently and her attorney had contacted. He suspected there was more than that to the story but he had yet to find out how much more. Robin was, not surprisingly, maintaining complete innocence and claiming that Aurora was lying in order to gain for herself. Cora, of course, was supporting Robin completely and claiming that Belle was a spiteful, malicious liar who had tried to seduce Robin, got rejected, and was getting even with him for it.  
Regina had known Robin was a bastard but had no idea how bad he actually was until his conversation with her father during which he told her things that might have even shocked the people who had the worst opinions of Robin Locksley. She supposed she did not know the whole story but, what she did know of the story, and Robin, she felt with every fiber in her being that he was guilty of everything her father was saying. It disgusted her that he was even in their lives at all. Henry agreed with the sentiment when Regina expressed it to him.  
As they continued their conversation, Regina grew more and more numb, feeling guilty that she had not been closer to the Agency so she could be more of a help in the situation but, at least, she was there now and vowed to do whatever she could to help.

* * *

Regina left her father's office trying to catch her breath. It was almost 11 am but felt as though it should have been midnight after the morning's events. She made her way down the hall but not quite ready to head to the elevators just yet.  
Belle had been a client of Mr. Gold's...  
She walked toward his office to see if he was available for a talk. She had no doubt that she could access him at will but, if he had appointments, she would not intrude so boorishly. It was safe to assume he was booked for the morning but maybe he could meet with her later...  
She approached the doors, resolving to speak with Archie to try and arrange a meeting for that day, and was about to push one of them open when it pulled inward. She started politely "Excuse me..." then dropped off, registering the lovely, familiar blonde who stood there, regarding her with a smile.  
"Regina. Hi." the woman beamed as she moved back, holding the door for the brunette.  
"Emma, hello." Regina felt like a junior high girl who just had her crush offer to carry her books as she entered the lobby. She was uncertain why Emma brought this feeling about but was certainly not complaining. Her heart thudded in her chest as she made eye contact with her. The brilliant, green eyes danced with a pleasant light as they looked back into Regina's for a tick longer than casual contact. She felt slightly guilty that the stress of the morning was so easily melted away but that did not stop her from being almost completely lost in the woman. In fact, she welcomed it.  
Emma finally said "I'm not keeping you from anything?"  
"No," Regina replied to her question "I just stopped in to arrange a meeting. It will only take a moment...if you're free for lunch..."  
The invite came out before she could clamp down on it but her regret turned in the opposite direction as Emma told her "I am."  
Regina smiled at her and looked at Archie's desk, registering that, while he pretended to be focused completely on his computer screen, he also had half an ear on them.  
"I'll just be a moment." Regina finally said to Emma before making her way to Archie's desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma sat with Regina in a quaint restaurant a few miles away from the Mills Locksley building that she liked to frequent. At first, she had been dreadfully nervous but, as she sat with Regina chatting casually over lunch, she began to feel completely at ease. Emma did get the impression that Regina was extremely stressed at the moment but she reminded herself that she was one of the higher ups in a large talent agency. Even though she did not frequent the company much, she certainly had to be involved with its workings.  
When she had gotten to LA, most of the people Emma had met were loud, boorish, and out for only themselves and what they could get from people so she enjoyed meeting people like Regina every chance she got.  
But was there anyone else like Regina, Emma wondered, as she sat. The serene brown eyes, the open and friendly smile...both were extremely beautiful...  
Emma doubted very seriously that there was anyone like her.  
The yearning for home and the anxiety of being in LA had completely faded. The only place she wanted to be was where Regina happened to be. That thought, while it would have ordinarily seemed odd to Emma to say the least (to put it mildly) did not seem anything but natural.  
"I haven't really seen you around much until recently," Emma ventured, hoping that she did not sound nosy or stalker-ish as she tried to learn more about the fascinating woman across the table from her.  
"I'm usually not around." Regina sounded somewhat remorseful, Emma observed as she responded to the statement.  
"I'm sorry." Emma began, uncertain of what else to say.  
"Don't be." Regina told her lightly, nothing in her voice or demeanor suggested she was offended "I've just been doing other things. I do plan on being around more in the next few months. A bit more involved with the agency."  
Emma smiled, happy to hear this. It meant she would be seeing more of Regina.  
Regina changed the subject but not because of discomfort "So what part of Colorado are you from?"  
"Grand Junction."   
Regina nodded "Anywhere near Denver?"  
Emma shook her head slightly "About two hundred and forty miles, give or take."  
The lunch passed by too quickly, Emma observed as they readied to leave. Regina picked up the bill in spite of Emma's insisting that she do so. Or at least trying to convince Regina to allow her to pay half. Of course Regina declined the offers and paid the bill in full. Emma then insisted on leaving the tip and did so.  
Outside, much to Emma's annoyance, they were interrupted by her phone alerting her to a text. She looked at the screen and told Regina "Mr. Gold. I have a test shoot today."  
"You don't sound too eager." Regina told her as they stood at a bus stop in the pleasant morning.   
Emma felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks, not wanting to tell Regina that it meant they had to part so, no, Emma was not too eager to leave for the test shoot.  
'Were you just planning to latch onto the woman for the day?' Emma asked herself. The idea was not unappealing to Emma to say the very least and she somehow got the impression that Regina would be open to a little more time together as they made direct eye contact that lasted a few more seconds than casual.   
God Regina had beautiful eyes.  
A smile spread across Regina's lips as she said "Hopefully we get to spent more time together soon."  
"I look forward to it." Emma assured her.

* * * * *

Regina knew there were other people working to sort out the trouble that the agency was having but she felt compelled to do something, anything, to help. Also she felt an amount of guilt, telling herself that she should have been around more. Maybe she could have done something.   
It was pointless to dwell on the past, however. It could not be undone no matter how much anyone wanted it to be. All Regina could do was be present as they moved forward.  
If it was not too little too late.  
The early lunch with Emma had eased a lot of the tension in her. Once they had parted ways, she felt the tendrils of guilt and anger reaching their way back in. It added to the guilt that she had enjoyed herself with Emma. Maybe she had not deserved to.  
She had a few hours before the meeting she had scheduled with Gold and she had Aurora's contact information so she had resolved to speak with the woman one on one although it really was not a stellar idea. In fact, it may have crossed the line into bad idea territory but Regina had to, or at least felt that she had to, regardless.  
She found herself at Aurora's apartment door waiting patiently after pressing the button to sound the doorbell. She still had a few moments to change her mind but decided, since she was here already, to follow through.  
'About time you decided to follow through on something.' she berated herself...  
"I have already talked to someone from Mills Locksley and have since been advised by my attorney to have no contact with anyone representing the agency."  
"Aurora. Please." Regina began, not completely sure about what she was going to say but, thankfully, she did not sound uncertain as she said "I'm not here representing the business. I am here for personal reasons. I would very much like to speak with you. Off the record."  
"About Robin? And his goon?"  
'His goon?' Regina questioned inwardly but, instead of verbalizing this, she said "Yes. but, as I said, off the record. There are questions I have that only you can answer."  
Although when Aurora had asked about 'his goon' that had answered one of her inquiries.  
Silence. The heavy feeling in Regina's gut grew even more so as the seconds ticked by. She was about to turn and walk away, dejected, as she heard Aurora's voice say "Wait." before Regina heard the unmistakable sound of the chain being moved to unlock the door.  
Neither woman spoke for a moment, Aurora standing in the doorway, the door itself half open. The two had never been exactly close friends but they were always on good terms. This was one of the main reasons Regina hated this whole mess although, she supposed, it was most likely the reason Aurora was giving her the chance to speak with her face to face now.  
Aurora moved back, opening the door wider, still appearing hesitant even as she said "Come in, Regina."  
Regina entered the low key but beautiful apartment. Under normal circumstances, she would have admired the beauty of the place. Not wildly expensive but extremely tasteful and decorated by someone who definitely had a flare for such things.   
But these weren't normal circumstances. Although they were not on bad terms with one another personally, this was still an extremely awkward visit for both women so Regina decided not to drag it out for Aurora's sake rather than her own.  
"Thank you for seeing me." Regina said to her.  
"Please have a seat." Aurora indicated a comfortable looking chair across from a small matching sofa, both serving function and appearance equally well, "Can I get you anything?"  
"No. Thank you." Regina responded as she moved to the seat Aurora had offered, "I know this is very trying so I won't take up much of your time. I just have a few questions I need to ask."  
"If it were anyone but you," Aurora revealed as they sat down, facing each other, "I probably would not have agreed to this."  
Guilt hit Regina again but this time for Aurora herself. The young woman had been like countless others who had come to the City of Angels to get a big break. To become a singer, an actress, or a model. She was young, beautiful, and personable with a brilliant smile and enchanting clue eyes. She had worked hard to get to where she had gotten and had done nothing to deserve what had happened to her.  
No one deserved what had happened to Aurora.  
Regina began with a little difficulty "I won't press you into talking too much. I know what Robin did to you has caused you a lot of pain so I will make this quick."  
Aurora looked as though she was going to start crying "You believe me?"  
Regina paused, regarding Aurora with a curious gaze "Why...Why would I not believe you?"  
Aurora shook her head tearfully "I'm...I'm sorry..."  
Regina moved to the edge of her chair and reached out to take Aurora's hands gently "Aurora. Please tell me."  
Aurora gathered herself before she spoke with some effort "The last person I spoke with from Mills Locksley was Cora."  
Regina closed her eyes, not wanting to imagine how her mother would have handled that particular conversation. She knew Cora was always Robin's personal cheering section and, now, it disgusted Regina more than ever.  
"I...I can't talk about the visit..." Aurora blurted, clearly terrified as she squeezed Regina's hands, seeming to take some comfort.  
"It's okay, Aurora. You don't have to tell me. You don't have to answer anything you don't want to answer." Regina soothed, looking her in the eye and seeing just how frightened and upset the young woman was.  
"Regina. I know this if off the record but you're still..." Aurora dropped off, her eyes widening as she looked back at Regina.  
"I'm still with the agency." Regina finished the sentence for her in a gentle tone that held to anger or impatience.  
"I'm sorry, Regina."  
"Don't apologize." Regina assured her. Although disappointed, she could never be angry with Aurora. The poor girl had been through hell, "I understand. Will you please answer another question for me? You said Robin and his goon. Who is the...um...goon?"  
Aurora looked withdrawn long enough for Regina to think she was not going to reveal a name but then Aurora finally shared "His name is Neal. Neal Cassidy. A photographer with the agency hired on about a year ago. He works almost exclusively for DeVille and Gold..."  
Aurora completely broke down, dissolving into tears as she pulled her hands from Regina's to cover her face.  
Regina felt numb, uncertain of what to do. She felt angry at the whole situation before and now, after seeing Aurora, it had tripled.  
"Aurora," Regina began "I am so very sorry..."  
Aurora composed herself and looked at Regina with red eyes "You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the one who should apologize...I thought I could do this but I can't. I can't talk about it to you. To anyone."  
Regina shook her head, feeling her heart break into even more pieces for the pain Aurora was obviously going through "It's okay if you don't talk to me. I'll go. I am so sorry I upset you."  
The two women stood, Aurora giving Regina's hand a final squeeze before she released it and walked her to the door. They said nothing more as they walked. Aurora opened the door to let Regina out and, as Regina walked out, Aurora said "I always liked you. That has not changed. But it's made me worry after all of this. Please watch yourself. There are evil people around you."  
Regina was thunderstruck by this, clearly, as Aurora shut her apartment door, leaving Regina alone in the hall.   
The state Aurora was currently in. Cora was in on this. A man named Neal Cassidy who had been recently hired.  
A chill ran through her as she realized that they had only scratched the surface of what was going on and that they were about to discover how true Aurora's last words to Regina actually were.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma waited in the studio for the photographer. She was there early, not minding the wait as she entertained herself with thoughts of Regina. She replayed the time they had spent together that morning in her head, vividly remembering their conversation. Regina's deep brown eyes, the brilliant smile, and the soft voice...  
"Excuse me?"  
Emma, suddenly pulled from her thoughts of Regina by a familiar voice, blushed slightly as she looked at the man addressing her. He regarded her patiently with a slightly amused expression as he waited on her to rejoin the real world.  
"I'm sorry," she told him "I was just daydreaming."  
Truth enough.  
He smiled, an expression that should have been pleasant but was not. The man was certainly handsome enough with a relaxed demeanor and had charm.   
He spoke with a distinct accent "I tend to do that a bit myself. Where are my manners?" he extended his hand to her "Robin Locksley."  
She took his outstretched hand "Emma Swan."  
He smiled "I've heard a lot about you. Mister Gold speaks very highly and fondly of you."  
Emma had never really known how to make small talk. At least not regularly, and as a result often came across as uninterested, even rude at times, but with Robin it did not appear she had to worry. The man seemed to be a talker.  
"Ah, Robin." a familiar voice interrupted and Emma instantly recognized Gold's voice. She looked to her right to see him regarding them with a mild expression.  
"Robert." Robin greeted politely but Emma sensed that he was not as happy to see Gold as he let on. Gold himself knew this as well but she doubted that he would lose any sleep over it. In fact, he could not have cared less.  
Definitely no love lost between the two, Emma deduced very quickly. While Robin hid it reasonably well, Gold really did not. He was, by no means, rude to Robin but distaste was clear to anyone that really knew Gold and this sort of put Emma off of Robin.  
Meanwhile, Robin was speaking to Gold "I just came to meet the new face that everyone is talking about. I am not disappointed."   
Gold smiled politely, warming as he gave Emma a nod, "We are ready whenever you are, dearie."  
Emma looked to the set, to see the photographer waiting.  
"Neal." Robin spoke, "Isn't Killian usually your man?"  
"Something came up," Gold did not reveal too much information to the man, "Mister Cassidy was kind enough to offer his services."  
"I see." Robin sounded someone distant for a moment before he met Emma's gaze with a smile as he said "Miss Swan, a pleasure."

* * * *

"Killian?" Regina approached the obviously irritated gentleman as he stood on the sidewalk glaring at a police officer nearby.  
He clutched his phone so tightly that she wondered how it did not shatter in his grip. His blue eyes always held a certain intensity anyway but, now, they blazed with outright anger, his jaw was tightly clinched, and his face reddened. To say that the man was not happy would have been a vast understatement.  
"Regina, love." he breathed when he noticed her approach.  
"What happened?" she asked her friend, genuinely concerned. He had called her to let her know that his motorcycle had been stolen...yes stolen "in broad, bloody daylight" and he gave her his location but really no other details aside from the fact that the thief was a "bastard" and the police were of no help whatsoever.  
"I parked out here. Right bloody here!" he began, indicating the parking slot in front of them with emphasis, "I went inside to get a coffee before I went to the agency. When I came back out it was gone."  
Regina noted the officer walk away from a tall, lanky gent. The gent had most likely been closeby during the theft and asked if he had seen anything. As it turned out, the gent returned to a news stand but had, the officer said, been too busy to notice anything that would have been helpful.  
She put her hand on her friend's shoulder, attempting to calm him down. He was a good guy, she thought the world of him, but he was not the most charming fellow when he was upset or angry. Now, with his Indian Chieftain stolen, the man was pissed.  
The officer, judging from his interaction with Killian, did not seem sympathetic to Killian's plight nor and did not seem eager to help him at all. He flatly told him that a report would be filed and that was that. At least as far as the officer was concerned. Killian, however, was just getting started.  
"My apologies." he suddenly told her, abruptly bringing his rant to an end.  
She held up a hand, gently telling him "No. Don't be. I don't blame you for being upset."  
He was silent for just a moment before he observed aloud "Your day hasn't been exactly roses."  
Aside from the early lunch with Emma, it had been a horrible day. She let herself think of the lovely blonde for just a moment before she shut it down, feeling guilty. She should be focused on the problems at hand rather than the beautiful Miss Swan.   
Now, she shook her head, not really wanting to delve into the whole mess right now although it would have been nice to unburden herself a little. Number one, there really wasn't time at present and, number two, she did not want to drag Killian into it.  
They were interrupted by music. Killian's cell phone playing a snipped of the theme music from the film Pirates of the Caribbean. He ignored it.   
She brushed an errant lock of her dark hair behind her ear almost absently as she finally said "I have an appointment...do you need a ride to anywhere?"  
"I'll call a taxi." he assured her somewhat distantly, regarding her closely "Regina. You can talk to me about whatever it is."  
She smiled, touched by the sentiment. She put her hand gently on his chest to straighten the collar of his shirt "Thank you, Killian. Maybe we can discuss a little over dinner Saturday. If you're still up for it."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, love. Mulan is excited to meet you." he inclined his head with a nod then looked at his phone as it alerted him that the caller had left a voicemail.  
"Robert." he revealed, identifying the caller to Regina.  
"I will see you later. Give him my best." Regina requested as she planted a kiss on his scruffy cheek before taking her leave.

* * * *

Emma finished with the shoot, noticing that Robin had stayed and was watching. While it did not make her uncomfortable in the least to have an audience, she was glad when it was finally over. The set was lovely but not overly intricate. It was a quaint table and chairs set against a backdrop of a beautiful city that might have given the viewer the impression it was shot in Paris.  
"It's been a pleasure." Neal told her, somewhat flatly as though he was just speaking out of courtesy rather than actual interest.  
Which was fine with Emma.  
She noticed Robin take a few steps forward after she left the set behind her.  
"Breathtaking," he summed up the shoot "It is little wonder you have everyone talking."  
"Thank you." Emma responded to the compliment.  
"You are most welcome. Tell me, if it isn't too forward, are you free for..."  
"Bloody hell." a new voice complained peevishly.  
Robin turned his head to look at the interloper just before Emma did the same. She noted the poor job that Robin did of hiding his irritation that came as a result of the interruption. He glared at the tall, dark haired man that could have easily been another one of Mills Locksley's models.  
Maybe I should have taken Graham with me to Gianni's with me. He could have guarded my princess while I was inside."  
Emma brightened as she saw the man. She knew Killian though not well. Gold had introduced them. Their interaction had been limited but Emma knew Killian well enough to know that the man's roguish charm was not threatening as Robin's was nor mildly creepy as Neal's was. She reflected that threatening and creepy were harsh words but her gut told her that they were not inaccurate and her gut never lied to her.  
"Your princess?" Emma inquired, desperate to keep Robin quiet.  
"Indian Chieftain." Killian clarified, "Stolen earlier today."  
"I'm sorry." Emma was genuinely sympathetic.  
"Explains why I had to pick up your slack." Neal threw in, attempting to pass it off as a light jab but Emma heard the hostile undertone there as Killian no doubt noticed.   
Killian smiled, a winning expression that did not reach his eyes as he fixed Neal with an icy glare "It is nice to know there is a spare hand to fill in for me if a happening keeps me away."  
This struck a nerve in Neal but he wisely said nothing to Killian in return.  
Robin's voice was annoyingly genteel as he broke into the exchange "It was fortunate that Neal was available. He's been busy since I have signed him on full time, exclusively for me. But, since I owed Robert a favor..."   
Killian glanced at Robin as the man let his sentence trail off and said nothing. Emma could sense that Killian was not intimidated by Robin nor was he humbled or at a loss for words. He was simply unwilling to continue the sparring match.  
As was she.  
He offered a smile to Robin then said "Well then, gents, being so important, the two of you probably have a long list of things that Miss Swan and I are keeping you from." he then turned his attention from Robin to Emma "I hope you haven't reconsidered dinner."  
"Of course not." Emma leaped for the exit that Killian had opened for her, "Mister Locksley, Neal, it's been a pleasure."  
Before Emma walked away, Robin put to her smoothly "It's Robin. I am certain that we will see more of one another." as he extended his hand.  
Emma felt her skin crawl with the contact but she kept a polite front as she told him "Good day."


	7. Chapter 7

"That guy is the human equivalent of wet socks." Emma muttered more to herself than to Killian as they strolled toward the elevator that would take her to the first floor and out the front door of Mills Locksley.  
"Aye." Killian agreed then, after a brief thought, asked "Which one?"  
"Both." Emma replied.  
"I always thought Robin was the human equivalent of a wedgie but not going to argue, love." Killian was obviously trying to lighten the mood. Emma admitted to a smile, letting him know that his attempt was successful.  
She walked into the lift as the doors opened and she turned, noting that he was not turning to follow.  
"A bit of business to attend to here." he explained politely.  
She nodded, holding the door for a moment as she said "Thank you, by the way."  
He very briefly shook his head as he sincerely responded "I assure you it was no trouble, Miss Swan."  
"Please. It's Emma."  
After Emma let the doors close, bidding Killian a good afternoon, she rode the elevator to the first floor, barely paying attention to the music that played faintly through the speakers. The encounter with Robin and Neal played in her head. The more she thought about them, the more she disliked them. Both were...bent.  
She was drawn back to the present as the elevator arrived at its destination, alerting her with a soft bell. The doors opened and Emma stepped out into the expansive lobby, looking forward to going home to her condo. She vowed to leave Robin and Neal there. She would just go home, relax into a nice, hot bath with some Chinese food and good music. Some scented candles? Sure.  
General Tso's chicken and some jazz sounded really good to her.  
She nodded pleasantly as Phillip, a personable young man from accounting, greeted her in passing, and bade him good afternoon but she did not tarry nor did she speak to anyone who did not speak to her. She grew more anxious to leave the closer she got to the large revolving door to the outside world.

* * * *

Regina waited outside the door patiently, looking at a beautiful painting that adorned the wall just to the left of Apartment 503 in the Willowvale Apartment building. She did not mind standing there for a while in the silence. It was a welcome change of pace from most of her day. The place was nice and quiet. The people there were not exactly filthy rich but were, as the surroundings indicated, doing very well for themselves.  
The door to 503 opened and a woman with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes stood regarding Regina for just a moment before she said "Regina Mills. Very punctual. I like that." in a voice that, while not over friendly, was pleasant.  
"Miss Lucas. Good afternoon." Regina spoke politely.  
The statuesque woman stepped back from the door and invited Regina inside. The apartment's interior resembled the halls of the building. It was decorated with soft earth tones, antique lined shelves below paintings that Regina recognized as works from prominent, local artists. Soft lighting enhanced the look. Ruby Lucas could have been a successful, sought after interior decorator.  
But she was not.  
Tall and slender with a beautiful face and a bright smile, she could have easily been a prospect Regina was courting for a contract at Mills Locksley.  
But, again, she was not.  
"Please, have a seat." Ruby invited, indicating a comfortable looking chair with a gesture of her hand, "Before we begin, may I get you something. I have a pot of coffee that just finished brewing."  
Regina had started to decline but the thought of a nice, hot cup of coffee made her reconsider. She replied to her hostess "That sounds wonderful."  
Making conversation as she walked to the kitchen "It's the one thing I haven't given up over the years. Cream or sugar?"  
"Black." Regina specified.  
She saw Ruby smile as the woman got two coffee cups from the cabinet "Woman after my own heart."  
Regina reflected that she could see why Ruby was a friend of Mal's as well as a frequent associate.  
Once settled with their coffee, Ruby got to the point. Regina liked this.  
"So, Mal tells me you are concerned with issues your company is facing."  
Rather than point out it was her father's company, Regina just replied "I am," after taking a sip of the coffee. She summed up her concerns about Robin, Neal, and Cora. She hated implicating her own mother with Robin and Neal but, if Cora was involved with them and their activities she must be held accountable as well. Ruby listened, expressionless, as Regina filled her in. Once finished, Regina waited for the woman to speak.  
Ruby moved to the edge of her seat, looking thoughtful, as she said "That name...Neal Cassidy...sounds familiar to me."  
Regina raised her cup to her lips "He has been in trouble with law enforcement recently. Although his charges weren't exactly news worthy in this day and age."  
Ruby apparently decided to leave that one for later as she said "I'm definitely on board."  
Regina responded with a relieved smile "Fantastic. When would you like to begin?"  
"Now." was Ruby's reply "I can do a little digging this evening. As I said, Neal's is a name I've heard before. Finding out why will be my order of business tonight."  
Regina opened her purse and produced a card to hand to Ruby. It was basically a recommendation for Ruby to speak with an agent at Mills Locksley. Preferably Gold as he had all of the top prospects and any one of his talents had more access to Mills Locksley. Ruby took it, reading the print thoughtfullu.  
"Thank you so much." Regina told her.  
Ruby nodded, assuring Regina "Whatever is there, we will find it."  
Regina had no doubt, feeling a bit more relieved as she had someone in her corner now who knew pretty much what Regina knew.   
She finished her coffee.

* * * *

Emma relaxed into the hot water in the tub. The scent of lilies was as faint and soothing as the candle light that softly glowed and the soft melody of Ella Fitzgerald quickly began to knead away the tension of the day. She had finished the takeout she had gotten on the way home before her bath and, now, decided to just sit there until the water got cold.  
'Happy thoughts.' she repeated to herself as she put her arms on each side of the tub and drifted.  
"Let's Do It" was the next song on her playlist and it made her instantly think of Regina. She did that quite often lately, which really was not like her. But Regina was an exception to everyone else in ways that Emma could define and many ways that she could not. Certainly beautiful and certainly charming but there was also something about her that ignited feelings in Emma that no one else did.   
Her mind played back the time that she had spent with her earlier that day. She recalled the musical sound of Regina's laugh. The last few buttons of Regina's shirt had been open to reveal an impressive display of cleavage.  
Ella Fitzgerald's voice..."Let's Do It..." began to fade as Emma got distracted by her thoughts of the stunning Miss Mills. Her right arm moved from the side of the tub and back into the water.  
"...let's fall in love..."  
She recalled the perfect curve of Regina's breasts and thinking that she should not stare for too long as, now, her hand moved across the lower part of her stomach and downward.  
In her mind, Regina moved from her seat at the table in the all but deserted restaurant and moved to where Emma waited, her deep brown eyes fixed seductively onto Emma. Regina moved to straddle her lap...  
In the tub, Emma hand settled between her long legs where an almost intolerable tension had formed. Even in the extremely warm water, she felt the heat that had built there.  
In her mind, Regina had put her hand on the back of Emma's neck, moving her head back to place a smoldering kiss on her waiting lips as Emma's hands moved upward to cup Regina's breasts. Squeezing them softly as Regina's tongue flicked hers.  
In the tub, Emma's fingers moved inside her slit to play with her aroused clitoris, stroking herself as her mind entertained her with a nice little fantasy about Regina. She moaned softly and began to move her body slightly in time with her fingers. She did not take note that the water had begun to slightly slosh up the sides of the tub and, even if she had, she would not have cared.  
In her mind, Regina moved back, Emma reluctant to let her go at first, but Regina began to slowly unbutton the rest of her shirt, playfully telling Emma "You like what you see?"  
Emma replied "Very much."  
"Would you like to see more?" Regina teased in a low voice, just above a whisper.  
Was Regina seriously asking her this question?  
"Yes." Emma managed, a vast understatement...  
In the tub, Emma shuddered as she came to an explosive orgasm, gasping deeply. It had been a while since she had came that strongly and wished it had actually been with Regina.   
After a time, she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, her mind still on Regina. Instead of the forlorn longing she usually felt, she felt a satisfied smile on her lips. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and relaxing into the water once more. Ella Fitzgerald still played but a different song...  
"But since it's so...I thought you ought to know..."  
"I love you madly."


End file.
